Saving of Fiore
by Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail
Summary: Lucy is the evil daughter of Demon Lord Zeref, who took over the kingdom of Fiore after he killed King and Queen Heartfilia. Now Lucy is outside the country and meets up with Fairy Tail a guild outside of Fiore.
1. Prologue

This is Fiore. A beautiful country, before it was attacked by the evil Demon Lord Zeref. Before Zeref could kill the rulers of Fiore and their daughter, the King and Queen Heartfilia, used the last of their magic to transfer the soul of their daughter to the future, to save Fiore before it gets totally overrun be demons.

200 years later

"Demon Lord Zeref? You have a daughter." A maid announced, and left the throne room.

Zeref stood up. Finally he would have an heir to continue the ruling of Fiore! As he walked into the room where girl was lying next to her mother, he was thinking of a proper name for a demon princess. Lucy, he decided, Lucy Deamon Zeref, would be her name. He walked over to the poor woman and picked up the infant girl.

"Someone, give this woman her money, and send her out of the palace. I have no more need for her." He coldly said and walked out of the room with Lucy ignoring the pleas of the person behind her.

Zeref smiled. This child will be his pride and joy. Using magic he transferred his demon sperm and the egg of the most powerful magician in the land, into the poor woman behind him. "This child," he said smugly, "is going to be beautiful and powerful! She is to be fed only pure magical essence." He ordered. He looked again at his heir. She was a cruelly beautiful, with black hair and ice blue eyes. He knew she was going to grow up to be a powerful sorceress.

15 years and 10 months later.

A stunningly beautiful girl walked the halls of the castle. Everyone who saw her immediately bowed down to her. This was Lucy Zeref, the next Demon Queen of Fiore.

"Yes, father. You called for me?" She said as she walked into the throne room where Zeref sat.

Zeref smiled at his daughter. She grew up to be a very powerful young lady. Her magic was a very special kind, Element Bending magic. She could bend the 4 elements to her will, water, fire, earth, and air, and some other things that branched out from those elements, like blood, metal, trees and lighting too. Lucy of course preferred to use her fire bending abilities.

"Lucy, my pride and joy, in two months you shall be crowned as queen."

Lucy smiled, "Of course father. The demons and remaining humans shall both bend to my will alike."

"I know, but before their 16th bithday every demon goes on a two month journey to find themselves, and sometimes a mate. Sense you are also half demon from your fathers side," Zeref smiled, "you will be going on your journey too."

"Of course daddy! I already packed my stuff too. May I use the royal carriage go get to the border of the country?"

"Of course. Why may I ask?"

"I understand that in Fiore, I wont be able to train sense everyone knows I am a princess. But if I go to another country, people there won't know me so well, therefore allowing me to train better."

Zeref looked at his daughter, she was so smart. She will make a perfect queen to continue ruling the demons. "You have my permission, you'll leave at once!"

"Then I'll see you on the day of my coronation!" Lucy smiled, and walked out of the throne room!

**Author's Note: Imagine Lucy like Azula from Avatar: the last Airbender, same "you do as I say and no one gets hurt" air around her, same kind of magic, just same power/amazingness…. Before she gone insane **


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Thank you to **

** WildCard555**

** ninjas r kool**

** Princess Happy**

** SasuNarulover49**

** Choleandderek**

** For reviews**

** .Guilt **

**Chloeandderek **

**Crystilia **

**Future Shining Star **

**ilovedrjess **

**ninjas r kool **

**SasuNarulover49**

** For faveing my story **

** And to **

** Elemental Dragon Slayer **

**Future Shining Star **

**Rose Fang **

**SasuNarulover49 **

**WildCard555**

** For putting alert up on my story! **

**This chapter is dedicated to them!**

As the royal carriage reached the boarder of Fiore, Lucy put her hair up in a bun, and sat down to meditate. As she sent her senses through the metal of the carriage and into the earth she noticed a forest about half a mile away. A group of three people were sitting in trees waiting for her carriage to approach them. As she focused her magic she noticed that they were all tense, and ready to drop out of the trees. One of them had an armor that she could feel, and another she noticed had some sort of fire power.

"Stop the carriage." Lucy shouted, "I will go on foot from here." As the door opened for her and she walked out, she was handed her bag, and a purse of money.

"With regards from the king," a servant bowed.

As Lucy entered the forest, her bag and purse over her shoulder, she shouted, "I know you are there. Now come down from the trees. You aren't monkeys."

People started dropping from the trees. A boy with pink hair, the first one down, immediately tried to land an attack on her.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" a Coolum of flame erupted from his mouth and sped at Lucy.

"Full elemental abilities!" she shouted and bended the blast of fire, into a ball.

Somewhere behind her, someone shouted, "Ice-make: Lance!" Lucy twisted around and aimed the ball of fire into the giant chunk of ice that was heading for her back.

She noticed the earth tremble and quickly crossed her arms to make an earth wall around her. Just in time, she blocked three swards coming at her. As she sent the earth walls out at her attackers, Lucy drained the water from a couple of trees around her and split the total water into three parts and sent them at her attackers. The princess quickly wrapped the water around her opponents, froze it and manipulated the air to move them closer. Before the three attackers could break free of their ice, Lucy made chains of earth and chained the three figures to the earth. She looked over them. They were dirty with mud, the black haired person had a couple of burns on him after Lucy's attack and the scarlet haired girl wearing armor had mud in her hair.

Lucy's POV

I smirked at the three teens. I noticed that none of them were older than me, all were just about 16.

"So," I started sense they obviously not going to, "How does it feel to be beaten by your prissy, pampered, "little Ms. Daddy's girl" princess Lucy? Well anyways, how about you introduce your self; you know who I am now I would love to know who my attackers are."

The scarlet haired girl looked with astonishment at me, "I am Erza Scarlet a reequip mage, the black haired person is Gray Fulbuster and ice-make mage, and the pink haired idiot who attacked you first is Natsu Dragneel is a Fire Dragon Slayer, your highness."

I walked up to Natsu, "Nice to meet you, Natsu… You are going to have to teach me your fire techniques." I brought my hands in prayer and my magic power over the four elements diminished. I was left with only fire. As I helped Erza and Gray up, I commented, "No need to be formal. Until my coronation, I am merely a commoner." As the three wizards gawked at me, I smiled… "Now Titania, please take me to Fairy Tail, and after a good mug of ale, we can talk how I know about you, and what is my background story. I don't need people trying o kill me just because I look like the princess. "

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and short chapter. This is a small filler, to explain Lucy's magic and attitude.**


	3. The new girl beats LaXuS!

**Authors note: Sorry that I haven't updated for a wile. I haven't died yet, and please check out my amazing website… It is…**

** .com**

Chapter 3

Lucy's POV

"So, lets go over this again. I am who?"

"You are a girl that was fighting off a couple of bandits that we found in the woods." Gray promptly answered.

"And how can I fight so well?"

"Because you were abandoned by your parents, like the rest of us." Titania quipped, after finishing her piece of cake.

"Good. Now please show me your guild."

Normal POV

Everyone looked at them when Erza barged in through the door. " MAKAROV!" she bellowed, "WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER!"

"Who are they?" the small master came out from his office."

"Hey, I'm Lucy." The raven haired girl looked up with cold blue eyes at the master.

"Nice to meet you Lucy!" the master jumped down and walked up to her, "Now tell me what kind of magic you use?"

"I prefer not to use any magic and rely on my combat abilities," the whole guild stared at the new comer, "But when I do use magic, I have control over the four elements, with fire being my strongest."

"Ah," the master nodded, "then WELCOME TO THE GUILD! Mira can you get the stamp?"

"Yes master! Where would you like your stamp Lucy?"

The girl debated it for a moment as the rest of the guild got into a fight, "I think I would like it on my right hand… In black."

"Here you go. Welcome to the guild Lucy!" Mira smiled.

Lucy finally heard the noise around her, with the rest of the guild fighting. She breathed in, then out, then in again and shouted, "NATSU, GRAY, DON'T MAKE ME MORE PISSED AS I ALREADY AM!" both the boys froze, and afterwards immediately started bowing at Lucy's feet begging for forgiveness. The rest of the guild was silent.

"I thought only Erza can do that." Cana whispered to Macao, in between the gomensia's coming from the two mages

"I thought so too, but I guess we were wrong." Macao quietly whispered back to Cana

"TO LUCY!" Cana shouted raising her mug, "ONE OF THE TWO PEOPLE WHO CAN STOP NATSU'S AND GRAY'S FIGHTING!"

"YA!"

"YAH!"

"THREE CHEERS FOR LUCY!"

Shouts and toasts were heard around the guild after the initial shock died down. Then Laxus came out, "What is this all about?" the angry s-class mage sneered at the guild below.

"The new girl put a stop to the two idiots fighting!" some one answered him.

"The new girl?" Laxus quizzically looked around the room, "There is a new gild member?"

"Yah, it's me." Lucy called out, between sips of her fire-whiskey, "Name's Lucy by the way. Who are you?"

"Me? I am Laxus."

"The Laxus who caused trouble in Fiore?"

"The one and only."

"Good. Come down here I wanted to talk to you."

Laxus went down stairs to look at this new girl properly. Again everyone was amazed by the Lucy, she made Laxus, LAXUS OF ALL PEOPLE, come down from his precious second floor.

"So, you are the new girl." Laxus commented as he sat down next to Lucy.

"Ya, and when do you have a spare hour? I wanted to battle you, mage to mage. I tried battling Erza, but she went easy on me, and I want a real challenge."

Laxus raised his eyebrows at how casually the girl was speaking. She wanted to battle him of all people? "Sure, I have some spare time right now. You want to take this outside?"

"Sure, and please don't go easy on me! I am sick and tired of that."

As the two mages went outside, everyone immediately freaked out. The new girl was fighting Laxus, who wasn't known for holding back. As everyone rushed outside to save Lucy they found a sight that no-one thought they would ever see.

Lucy's POV

I stood my stance. This Laxus guy was pretty cute, and really powerful. I could feel magic radiating form him from the moment he spoke.

"So? Are you going to attack?" I smirked at the guy trying to make him pissed.

"Sure. LIGHTINING DRAGON'S ROAR!" the guy fired a beam of lightning at me. Clearly he does not know that whoever starts the fight looses the fight. My smirk increased. _Let's see how well Uncle Iroh taught me._ I focused in on the lightning speeding at me and I focused on letting it control me. In, out, in, out. _In through my hand, I_ breathed as I felt the power of the lightning within me, _into my belly, and out my fingers_, I released the lightning into the sky where it quickly neutralized. As I finished realizing the yellow lightning, I felt the other in the guild storm out of the building.

All of this happened in a matter of seconds. The crowd that gathered gawked at me, Laxus was also staring at me, because I am pretty sure that no one ever deflected his magic like that. I smirked again, "Is that all you got?" I shouted, "'Cause if it is, then you are in for a really nasty surprise!" I shouted as I flew at him with Gemini.

Gemini is my "weapon" of sorts. It is a magical diamond blade that is connected with my magic. It cannot be broken, scratched, magically affected, or cursed. Also it is connected with my life force, so unless I willingly gave it to someone else, it will disappear. Another bonus is that only I can wield it, if anyone else touches it without my permission first, it will severely hurt them. I think its favorite punishment is scorched hands, but I also known that a couple of people couldn't use their hands ever again after touching Gemini without permission. Also it can change forms with my will.

As I flew at Laxus with Gemini as a sword, he too made a sword out of lightning. Just as he raised his sword to block my attack, I willed Gemini to change into a pair of long ninja swords, and used one to block his sword and the other to make a cut on his thigh. I succeeded and bounced immediately back, a couple of yards making sure that he can't hurt me. He swore, and then looked at me, "You are better then most of these people here put together. I haven't had a cut like this sense, well I can't remember. Nice job." The guy flew at me with fists of lightning, and I flew at him with Gemini in the form of a bo staff. I deflected his punches with my diamond rod, and then when I saw an opening wacked him in the stomach with the staff. He flew back a couple of feet.

I could feel the looks the guild was giving me. From their astonishment, Laxus was supposedly the best fighter here. When I focused back at him, he was already flying at me.

"Wing slashes of the lightning dragon." He flew at me with the attack. _This is all just lightning. You can use it against him._ As the lightning attack flew at me, I willed it to bend to my power. Lightning is a form of fire after all, and my best element was fire. The lightning Laxus shot at me started bending, and then fully became under my disposal after I solidified the attack into one, very dense, lightning ball. The ball then I shot at him.

As the ball flew at him, I willed it to divide into multiple beams then curve around him. Before Laxus could react to the change of the attack, I got in five direct hits of lightning in the back, before he turned around and ate them.

Taking advantage if his pose, I leaped at him, and changed Gemini into a pair of daggers. Just as he was turning around I put one blade at his throat, and the other in the small of his back. "I think I won," I whispered into his ear, "and I believe that the whole guild is watching too."

"You won. Now let me go and face you." Laxus grumbled at me.

As Gemini transformed back into my usual half-sword, Laxus dusted himself off and faced me. "You are the first person to beat me like that." He said, incredibly with no malice.

"I am the first in a lot of things." I smirked at him, "Thanks for the fight, but really, you either faced someone really weak, or you lost your skill, 'cause I didn't even break out my full magic power. Maybe we can fight again when you are better."

Normal POV

"Did she just beat Laxus?"

"I think she just did."

"That's impossible."

"Look at her. Her bun is still in perfect shape and her clothing looks impeccable!"

"CANA! Where are my winnings? I betted 200 J on Laxus." Natsu, who was inside the whole entire round, came out to get his winnings.

The whole crowd looked at him, "Laxus lost." Cana told him. "Lucy gets all the money."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! For the sake of the story I will be making some Avatar the Last Air Bender references sense Lucy has those powers and all. I kind of made Laxus weaker then he really is and I am sorry for that. Until next time! **

**REVIEW! **


	4. THEY ARE GETTING TOGETHER!

**Authors note: So what did you think of Lucy's defeat of Laxus? Pretty powerful! ****After chapter 287, I really don't think that would have happened, but oh, well. ****Please check out my Fairy Tail site** _fairytailreview .webs__ .com_ **(delete the spaces)****and ****review! **

**NOW WHAT YOU ALL'VE BEEN WAITING FOR… CHAPTER 3!**

Normal POV

Everyone was still amazed with her win. A week has passed, Laxus stopped sulking, bit everyone was still talking about the girl who beat Laxus.

AS Lucy walked into the guild, she was immediately greeted by waves from the other members, and "Hey!" 's and "How are you today?" 's

As she walked up to the bar she was greeted by Laxus.

"Hey, How are you?" Laxus casually sat down next to Lucy by the bar.

"Fine, but I am thinking about going on a job sometime soon. I mean I beat you, so how hard can a regular level job be?"

"Yah, I came to talk about that," Laxus rubbed his neck looking uncomfortable, "I was wondering if you wanted to form a team with me?" the poor guy looked so out of place as Lucy stared at him, "I mean it is totally fine if you don't want to…"

"Sure, I'd love to form a team with you!" Lucy smiled at the lightning mage, "When's the first mission?"

"Sense I am an s-class mage I can take s-class missions, so if you want we can go on one of those high paying ones." Laxus looked in her ice-blue eyes.

"Sure, the money I got from my father won't be able to uphold me for long. Oh, and warning you, I haven't shown my full power as a mage yet, even when I was battling you, so if you see some weird stuff happening expect it to be me."

"Deal. There is an 8mil J job to defeat a lava monster in the eastern region of Magnolia, you want to take it?"

"Sure!" Lucy looked exited, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, we can meet here at ten."

"Great! I'll go pack!" Said the girl and ran out the guild door.

Then Laxus noticed that the whole guild was silent and listening to their conversation, "Don't you have better things to do then gossip?" He asked the crowd who were already forming groups to discuss the latest pairing in the guild. Using his dragon slayer hearing Laxus listened in on the conversation nearest to him, Erza, Levy and Mirajane the gossiper. As he listened he picked up chunks of their conversation.

"That is the strongest team out there. If Laxus, one of the most powerful wizards in Fiore, and the girl who beat him, forms a team! Oh my goodness, they could take on the council if they wanted!" Levy was looking at the two other girls with big eyes.

"I agree. That Lucy girl took on me, Natsu, and Gray all at the same time and she won. Big time. I couldn't even get a sword in the way she fought. And did you see those diamond knives of hers? They change form, like the 10 commandments from Edolas." That last comment was meant only for her, as Erza spoke her opinion.

"They will look sooo cute together!" Mirajane said imagining the two mages as a couple. "I can't wait to set the two up!"

After that last comment Laxus decided to leave. Was it true though that he might be falling for the new girl?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **The next day**

"LAXUS DREAYR!" was the first thing Laxus heard as he stepped through the guild's door, "YOU MADE ME WAIT FOR 10 MINUTES! WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINGING GETTING OUT OF BED THIS MORNING?" Oh damn, he forgot about his 10 am plan to meet up for the mission. And he was ten minutes late to the guild.

He looked at the furious girl who was giving off an aura worse then Mirajane's when someone got together before telling her.

"I am sorry?" the blond lighting mage was getting kind of scared of the rage-ing girl, "How can I make it up to you?"

"You can take my luggage and bring it to the station. Our train leaves in 20 minutes." Lucy huffed and walked out the door. As Laxus looked at the five suitcases standing in the middle of the guild, everyone else looked at Laxus with pity, he was going to have to deal with a force that rivals Mira's and Erza's put together.

As the mage walked out the door with the suitcases, Levy ran up to him. She gave him an envelope. "When you think you completely trust her and she completely trusts you, open this envelope. This will either change your mind about everything, or well, if she tells you, make your bond even stronger." Levy looked at the confused mage, "Just open it when you think you gained her trust."

"Ok, thanks Levy. I got to go now." The blonde mage said and ran out the guild door. _I wonder what's in that envelope._

**On the train…**

"Hey, Lucy."

"Yah?"

"What's your last name?"

Lucy sucked in a breath and looked at Laxus with alarm. "Why do you need to know?"

Laxus looked at Lucy with accusing eyes, "Oh, just wondering, why you haven't told anyone your last name, and I wanted to know it."

Lucy decided to lie, "Why I haven't told anyone was because," Lucy looked at her feet, "because I don't have one. I can't remember anything before fighting off those bandits on the road, right before Erza, Natsu and Gray found me. So yah."

"Oh, then make one up!"

"I can do that?"

"Sure! Half the people in the guild have made up names! Take Erza for example, she is Erza Titania Scarlet. The nickname Titania was given to her after she withstood a direct blast from Jupiter, and Scarlet came from the color of her hair."

"Oh… I want to be Heartfilia. Like the dead King and Queen of Fiore, you know the ones that Zeref killed." Lucy was surprised what just came out of her mouth, _what in the world did I just say?_

Laxus looked at the girl in surprise, "Sure, from now on you will be Lucy Hearfilia."

Lucy smiled and blushed, "Thanks. Thanks for telling me about this. "

"Welcome…" Laxus was interrupted by an announcement that they were going to arrive in 10 minutes to the town. "Oh, I wanted to ask you about those diamond knives you had when you were fighting me. Where are they?"

Lucy laughed, and held up the diamond half-sword that she carried on her belt. "This sword is really all my weapons." Gemini shifted into the pair of daggers that Lucy used to finish the battle. "The swords name is Gemini, because it has multiple forms. I like to keep it at a half-sword, but it can also change into multiple different style daggers, a couple of different long knives, a full size sword, a pair of ninja stars, a fan with blades concealed in it, ummm.. A bo staff like the one I fought you with, a whip, a classic scythe, a double chain scythe, um.. oh, and also a spear, and a double edged spear. Really, it can be quite anything I want it to be. I am looking for the four elemental stones to upgrade it. The fire ruby will give it the ability to transform into a fire whip; the earth emerald will give it the power to transform into a pair of flat edged hammers, which give me the ability to earth bend (**a/n **like the ones that one earthbender fought with); the water sapphire gives it the power to transform into a trident with water controlling abilities; and last but not least the air opal will give it the power to transform into a wind blade (**a/n **the one that Aang was talking about in the episode when Sokka finds a master to teach him sword fighting). There is also a legend about a pure gold stone, but I don't think it exists." Lucy finished listing all of Gemini's forms.

"Wow, that's quite a weapon. You can't remember where you found it, can you?"

"Nope! But I am pretty sure that this is the only weapon like this on earth land, so even if I could remember where I fond it, it would be useless. Oh look, we are here!" Lucy looked out the window to see a small town next to a gigantic lake of lava.

"Let's go."


	5. The ugly truth

**I'm sorry I didn't update this soon enough.. Still I hope you enjoy… And read my _Battle of the Bands_ story because it seems to be the most popular one. **

**NOW HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

Lucy and Laxus walked into the town.

"Wow, this town must be really rich to be offering such a high reward," Lucy commented after seeing the two streets that made up the town.

The team walked into the Mayors house. "Hello?" Lucy knocked on the fancy door, "We are here for the mission?"

"Ah yes," A short little man opened the door, "Come in, come in. Sit right down the mayor will be with you in a moment."

The pair sat down, and waited for a couple on minutes. When they heard the door open and they turned around they saw a tall guy in a black suit. Lucy recognized him as one of the Fiore nobles, who was rewarded with a town, after he helped her dad defeat some rebels. Lucy's eyes widened, and she immediately let her hair down, and put on a cheerful grin, to make sure the noble didn't recognize her. When she lived in the castle, Lucy used to always put her hair up, and glare at everyone, so she hoped that the small changes would ensure for her to remain anonymous.

She was right. The noble didn't even glance at her funny.

"Hello, I am lord Azua, and you must be mages from Fairy Tail?"

"Yes, I am Laxus.." Laxus introduced himself

"And I am Lucy!" The girl said in a cheerful giggling voice.

Both Laxus and the lord looked at Lucy. Laxus was silently screaming 'WTF?' and the lord was trying to put two and two together… And failing miserably because the sight of Princess Lucy acting all preppy, was, well, not just unheard of, it was impossible to even imagine!

"Well… Ok then. This lava monster is a Draganoid type thing. It looks like a gigantic lizard that is covered in lava and it can control it too. It has eaten a few cows, a person, and destroyed about ninety percent of the town. I issued this quest to a team of regular mages, but all of them were severely wounded, and had to be sent back to their guilds for medical treatment. So the mission was upgraded to an S-Class job. The reward is 10 mil J. And I have it right here." The lord took out a briefcase and opened it. In it were 100 stacks of 100,000 J.

"Great! We'll pick it up tomorrow after we defeat the monster!" Lucy smiled and dragged Laxus out of the house.

Right after Lucy walked out the door, she took off running. She ran, and ran, and ran until finally she got to the lava lake where the monster supposedly lived. The girl was just standing there and looking at the view, when Laxus ran up behind her.

"What the hell was that all about?" He yelled at her, "First the personality change, then the running part? Care to explain?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course!"

"Can I trust you with my life?"

"Yes." Laxus was now less sure.

"Can I trust you with my past?"

Now Laxus wasn't sure at all, what did Lucy mean by her past? But he answered "I guess."

"I am the crown princess of Fiore, daughter of the demon lord Zeref, Lucy of the Night." Laxus widened his eyes, "I am fifteen, turning sixteen in six weeks. On my sixteenth birthday I shall be crowned as the next demon lord, and rule Fiore. I am here right now because I need to find my true self. Most demons, and half-demons, I am a half-demon by the way, spend some time out of their home, to find their inner demon. When you do find your inner demon, you transform into an overly beautiful almost to a cruel point, of person, and your magic level increases tenfold.

I am not in Fiore, because I am widely known back there. I couldn't walk down the street without everyone going silent and lying down on the ground and staying there until I am out of their hearing range.

I was raised in the palace by the best in the kingdom. Gemini, my weapon, was a gift from my father when I started training for the first time. I was three when I threw it for the first time. When I was five, I could kill a grown man. At ten, there wasn't a person in Fiore who could beat me in hand to hand combat. Two years ago I beat the top wizard in a duel. Two weeks before I came to Fairy Tail, I beat my dad in a duel. I pinned him to the floor with Gemini, and before he could get out, I trapped him in an elemental sphere. That was why I could beat you the day we met. My whole life I was sure that the life of a demon lord was what my goal in life should be, but the week I was here in Fairy Tail, well, now I am not so sure.

Did you know that the true Fiore Royal family, the Heartfilia line was murdered by my dad? Yesterday when you asked for my last name and I said I wanted to be a Heartfilia, well _I _didn't even know what I was thinking then." Lucy looked up at Laxus who was taking everything fact by fact. "There are stories that the real princesses' soul is to be reincarnated every 75 years, and lately I have been getting flashes of memories that I know aren't mine, like leading a rebellion against my dad. Maybe I'm the reincarnated princess… I came to Fairy Tail to deal with all of this, but the guild… Well everyone there is only making more memories come up. Like did you know that the last reincarnation was Mavis Vermilions daughter?" Lucy looked at Laxus with pleading eyes.

Laxus looked at the girl in front of him, "I'll keep your secret, if you promise me I could help you. And I think Levy, you know the blue haired girl, knows about this also. She can do some research. But how about we finish off that monster that is behind you?"

Lucy turned around and came face to face with a gigantic lava lizard. She smiled, and whispered "full elemental abilities". The ground opened up, and the lizard fell into a large hole. Lucy then bended the water out of the trees and filled the hole with it, freezing the water and the lizard with it. Then she lifted the gigantic piece of ice out of the hole, and threw it up into the air. The ice and the dragon both broke into pieces.

Lucy dusted her hands off and turned to Laxus, "Done." She looked at his amazed face, "Now let's get back to the lord. I want to get that money and be gone."


	6. That girl is too smart for her own good

**Very Long Time no see… Well at least for this fic. Please don't kill me… ENJOY!**

When Lucy and Laxus finally got back from their mission they were greeted with open arms.

"Oi! Lucy, Laxus! How did you do?"

"Welcome back you two!"

"Arigato minna-san!" Lucy waved to the guild members. She carefully made her way to the bar, waving to everyone and answering questions about why she isn't burnt to a crisp by Laxus' magic yet.

Laxus just nodded and followed Lucy to the bar; glaring at a couple of people he passed, wanting to uphold his reputation. When he finally strolled over to the bar, he found Lucy talking with Levy.

"So, Levy… I heard you know who I am."

"Yes, I do. I did plenty of research on you… You said that you have no memories of the past, but you also told Laxus that the money from your father won't last long… This led me to believe you were lying about something." Levy started talking.

Lucy shushed her and turned to Laxus, "Oi! Sparks boy!" Laxus turned towards Lucy murder in his eyes, "Could you get red-head, flame boy, and stripper? Tell them to meet us in the gild library." Lucy turned ask to Levy, "You guys do have one right?"

"Of course. The place is kept and upheld by me, and occasionally Mira when she needs to get a new record book. No one ever goes there, and we shouldn't be overheard." Levy got the message immediately.

"Perfect. Show me the way?" Lucy smiled at the bluenette.

"Of course… Can I call you Lucy?" Levy cautiously asked the blonde, wary of her status.

"Please do. Outside my country I am nothing but a mere commoner." Lucy again surprised herself. After only a week at the guild, she was already being all nice and cheerful, going almost fully against her bringing up.

As the two girls walked to the library, Lucy reflected on the past week and a half. The day he joined the guild, he met Laxus and the rest of the guild. They were all so nice. Nakama, that's what they said. Nakama… friends that are family. At first she thought is was a joke. She laughed out loud when that pink haired idiot told her about it. But after seeing their interactions for a week, it really did seem like one big happy family. When the next day Lucy started searching for an apartment, the girls immediately told her, she could crash at Fairy Hills for some time until he finds a place of her own. Macao told her about a place that he knows being up for rent, he even introduced her to the person who was in charge of promoting sales. The actual landlady, whom she met soon after, was a nice lady that most importantly didn't snoop in her business. This factor is what settled her decision, and Lucy decided to rent it.

When she went back to Fairy Hills to get her stuff, everyone immediately asked if she needed help.

The whole guild was always cheerful. No one ever needed to be quiet, follow rules, or even be strong, as Lucy later found out. They just needed to care about their comrades. And the whole guild did, strongly.

When the girls got to the library, they sat down at the table closest to the door waiting for the others to show up. The silence was going quickly from "uncomfortable" to "plain awkward", and both girls wanted it gone. At that moment Laxus burst through the door.

"Oi! Luce! We're here. Now what is it that you wanted to tell all of us?" Laxus sat down at the table along with Erza, Natsu and Gray.

Lucy smiled, "thanks all of you for being here... This is about me… being the next demon princess of Fiore, and how the ceremony is in 40 days."

**Sorry for the long wait for update… I was busy and had major writers block. Please review… or I'll go Evil!Levy on you and your butt… Plus if you review I'll read and review your stories! **


	7. AN

Hey everyone! I am very sorry… but this isn't an update. I have a very major case of writers block, and I cannot even write a small 500 word drabble. So I need all of your guy's help. Review or PM me suggestion of songs, fanfics, movies, articles, prompts, tumbrls, pics, suggestions, anything. I desperately need it…

And just for fun whoever gives me a suggestion, and gets me out of this ditch, I will write a Soul Eater of Fairy Tail one-shot… Any pairing you want…(even GraLu *shudders*)

So please? I am posting this on all of my fanfics, so it reaches as many people as it can…

Pretty please? I'm not going to even go evil!Levy on anyone…


End file.
